


Downtime

by Maximum124



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum124/pseuds/Maximum124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet missed Clank more then he thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Set after A Crack in Time, i just want these two to hug and cuddle. ~~and perhaps be a bit gay~~

The flight from the Great Clock was one Ratchet was not expecting to share with Clank. 

They had been flying for about a half hour now. After the initial joy Ratchet had felt seeing Clank by his side again things had grown quiet on the spaceship Aphelion.

“How long has it been Clank?” Ratchet asked, furrowing his brow in thought.

“How long has what been?” The small silver robot responded, tilting his head.

Ratchet turned toward him, “Since we met. First met, on Veldin. When was that?” He cocked an eyebrow.

Something inside Clank hummed softly. “Why it has been; 6 years, 11 months, 23 days and 22-”

“So like seven years.” Ratchet interrupted.

“Yes, ‘like’ seven years.” Clank sighed. No one appreciated his precise timekeeping. Well probably not so precise anymore considering the recent events. “Why do you ask?”

The lombax leaned back in his seat. “I dunno.” He concluded after a bit of thought. “I just think I've known you longer than anyone else.” Ratchet's face went sour, “Except maybe Qwark, but I still only met him in person after I met you.”

“Captain Qwark certainly does not count.” Clank added. “Considering the amount of false information that leaves his mouth, I doubt either of us know him very well despite knowing him for years.”

Ratchet let out a chuckle. “Dude I mean, I don't even want to know what I do know about him.” He shook his head attempting to lose the thought of Qwark in that nurse outfit.

“I have known you almost all of my life.” Clank replied attempting to change the subject back. “I was only manufactured hours before I landed on Veldin you know.”

Ratchet snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah, that's right! I was the first person you ever saw, huh?”

“Correct, the first sentient being. And I have been by your side ever since.”

That last statement made Ratchet grow quiet, taking a minute before he spoke again. His voice lowered and tone more serious. “...Thanks, again. I dunno what I would've done if you hadn't came back.” He never could really look Clank in the eye when he said things like that.

“...You seem to have managed fine without me while I was absent.” Clank said, also preoccupying his gaze with the space outside.

“I uh...” Ratchet swallowed. “I really didn't.” Just remembering the anger he first felt when Clank was taken made him grip the steering wheel harder. He did not want to feel that again. Clank didn't seem interested in pressing Ratchet for more information, but personally he knew there was more Ratchet was holding back. But because neither of them added anything it fell quiet again.

The Polaris galaxy was beautiful, but it had a much different feeling then Solana. The size and scope of it all felt just a touch too alien for Ratchet to feel completely comfortable flying around it. First Tachyon, and then Clank missing, Alistair, and all this time business. Everything that happened in this galaxy just made Ratchet tense up, incase some other unknown disaster was to jump up behind him. He didn't like that feeling, he liked being in control, being able to predict what happened next, to be able to train his crosshairs over the problem and make it disappear. Only after feeling a small hand shake his arm did he snap out of his thoughts. 

“Ratchet, we have been flying for an hour, where are we going?” Clank asked.

Honestly there was no destination. When Ratchet thought Clank wasn't coming back this was the plan.

“I thought you, uh, had a place in mind.” Ratchet said trying to deflect the blame away from himself.

Clank crossed his arms, “You are the one driving.”

Well he's right, he always is. Ratchet turned on the nav screen and scrolled through the list of planets. “Well, I'm kinda hungry. Next populated planet?”

“Very well.” Sometimes Clank’s tone was hard to decipher, and the way he replied made Ratchet feel like Clank wasn’t too pleased.

But it was an easy enough task, the next populated planet was practically right next to them. Ratchet directed Aphelion to land on Terachnos, and in a few button presses they arrived. 

Ratchet slowly climbed out of the ship, one gloved hand on the blaster pistol at his side, he wasn't exactly sure if Nefarious’ troops were after him still and he didn't want to take a chance.

His robot companion’s head popped up from inside the ship. “My scans indicate no large robotic force on this world.” Predicting the exact thing the lombax needed to hear. “Let us not rule out the possibility of stragglers though.” Clank added, pointing to the gun. Ratchet nodded, securing the blaster to his belt. 

Approaching the ship again, Ratchet held out his hand which Clank promptly took. In one swift move the lombax lifted him up and over and the robot was attached to the harness on his back. A motion they had done a hundred times over.

“Do ya need anything while we’re here?” Ratchet asked over his shoulder as he started to walk. “This is probably the last planet with a big city like Metropolis we see for awhile.” 

Clank tapped a finger on his lower jaw piece. “Hmm. I would not mind a suspension rotation and a coolant flush; but I suppose I could settle on a small canister of lubricant.” He flexed his fingers letting out an audible squeak.

“Simple enough, I’ll getcha the fancy brand name stuff.” Ratchet said with a yawn. “We can do the rest of that stuff when we get home.”

They walk, Ratchet's mind wanders as he allows his body to go into autopilot. Thinking about how he was going to relax so hard with Clank once they got back to Kerwan, how he was going to catch up on all the holovison he missed. Before they left he had just bought a brand new box of his favorite cereal, he wondered if it would still be good when they did get back. 

Ratchet’s stomach growled. He had said he was hungry before just to end the earlier conversation quickly, but it really had been some time since he last had a full and proper meal. 

Clanks voice brought him back from his thoughts. “Ratchet.” 

“Mn?”

“I thought you were hungry, we have passed a few suitable restaurants already.” Clank pointed out.

“Oh, right. Yeah.” He really was out of it, Ratchet just noticed they were a good ways away from the ship now. The lack of attacks or people trying to stop him threw the lombax off. He stopped and turned towards a building covered in buzzing neon. “What about here?” He asked.

“It is your call.” Ratchet was already walking inside when Clank responded. 

It was a small semi busy restaurant, and Clank had the feeling they were a health inspection or two behind government requirements. Ratchet found a seat on a stool at the bar and Clank hopped off his back to the empty seat next to him. An agorian server wordlessly dropped two menus in front of them, Clank promptly picked his up and examined it. 

“Plastic coated paper, very...erm...antiquated.” He concluded after giving it a once-over. 

“Well that's how you know the food's legit.” Ratchet said picking up his own menu. “Roast grok on rye, blickrud with verwun wedges...nanophyte eggs benedict...” His words became quiet mumbling as he read the rest to himself.

Clank neatly placed his menu down on the counter. “Nothing here seems remotely nutritious. Unless you are lacking greatly in sodium.”

“Hey they serve breakfast all day!” Ratchet exclaimed, completely ignoring Clank and pointing to what he just read.

The agorian waiter returned carrying a small tablet. “You orderin’?” He grunted.

“I will have a cup of crude oil.” Clank chirped.

“An’ you fuzzy?” The waiter asks turning his not so friendly gaze at Ratchet.

“Uhh, just the fried noodle bowl.” Ratchet replied handing the menus to him.

The waiter takes them, grunts in acknowledgement and taps a bit on his tablet as he walks away.

“Soup?” Clank asks turning his head to Ratchet. 

“It's not really a soup, more like a bunch of different things with broth.” Ratchet said slipping off his gloves and tucking them into a pocket. “What about you? You can't drink oil.”

“I did not want to seem rude by not ordering anything.” Clank admitted.

Ratchet smirked and shook his head, just like Clank to worry over the things like that.

The kitchen was visible to them, varied species of workers barked at each other in alien languages as they cooked. Ratchet's tail began to swish as he focused on all the smells of hot food. 

Watching Ratchet get like this always amused Clank and honestly made him a little jealous. Ratchet could so easily take pleasure in small things like this, where as it was tough for Clank to rationalize things like that internally. At least he was enjoying the lombaxes company and watching him almost drool just at the thought of food.

After another minute the agorian dropped off a large bowl and small cup in front of them along with a monotone and insincere, “Enjoy.”

Ratchet wasted no time in picking up his fork and beginning to shovel the food into his mouth. Happily slurping the noodles and crunching the fried meat in the bowl. Clank simply tapped his fingers together after he shifted in his seat, making himself more comfortable assuming he was going to be sitting there for awhile.

“Ratchet.”

Ratchet turned to him, a few stray noodles hanging off his lip. “Mmph?”

“I was hoping you would recount what happened in my absence.” The small robot asked, still trying to make himself comfortable on the too-big stool. 

Taking another bite Ratchet hummed to himself trying to recall all that happened.

“Hmmn...pirates?”

Clanks eyes narrowed.

“Ghost pirates?”

They narrowed further.

“Seriously!” Ratchet said preparing his next bite with his fork. 

“I am serious Ratchet, I would like to know what happened to you!” Clank asked as sincerely as he could.

Sighing and pushing his half finished meal away, Ratchet spun his stool towards Clank. “Alright. Me and Talwyn looked for you, following any lead we could-” He's interrupted by Clank's snickering. 

“What’s so funny?” Ratchet asked

“So you spent your time alone with Miss Apogee.”

“Wh- I- C’mon Clank it wasn't like that!” Ratchets cheeks heated up, nothing did happen between him and Talwyn. Why did everyone assume that something did? “I was too busy being worried over your metal butt to do anything else.” He huffed. 

“...You really concerned yourself so much with me you really did nothing else than search?” Clank asked.

Ratchet did not want to admit to that, so he brought his bowl back towards him, shoving a piece of meat into his mouth. 

“Whadda bout you, hm?” He asked pointing at Clank with his fork. “Mister ‘My dad left me all of time and space’.”

Clank opened his mouth to speak but decided against it.

Seeing that he struck a nerve Ratchet took the last few bites of his meal, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stood up. “...Listen, none of that stuff's important now.” He said leaving payment for the meal on the counter. 

Clank sighed. “I suppose it isn't.”

As soon as Ratchet showed his back Clank hopped onto it. “Where to now?” He asked. 

“Jeeze...uh, maybe-” Ratchet interrupted himself with a large yawn.

“Maybe you get some sleep.” Clank finished for him. “It has been an eventful day to say the least.”

“Naah I'm fiiine.” Ratchet insisted stepping back out onto the street. “Just gotta get the blood pumping you know?”

“You have been awake for more than 16 hours.”

“Agh, I hate when you do that.” Ratchet groaned. “I guess I could take a nap or something in Aphelion-”

“You need a full nights rest. Eight hours at least. And you remember last time you slept in the ship.” Ratchet could almost hear the hands on the robot's hips in Clank's tone. The “last time” he was referring to, Ratchet passed out in the ship not wanting to go to the trouble of finding a place to stay. The kink he got in his tail didn't work itself out for a week.

“So this time...” Clank began. 

“This time I get a hotel room, right.” Ratchet said with a defeated tone. Any more arguing would just prove Clank's point further. 

Reluctantly Ratchet found himself walking up to a chain motel, maybe also being too snippy to the receptionist bot due to his exhaustion because she couldn't find the key immediately. But very soon the lombax found himself face down on what he swore is the softest bed he's ever laid on.

“Are you asleep already?” Clank chirped, still attached to his back. 

“Sorry, gimmie a sec.” As soon as ratchet felt Clank hop off his back he rolled over onto it. Kicking off his boots and shuffling off his clothes until he was left in his boxers. Clank had found himself a magazine as he did, completely unphased. 

“You can-” Another yawn overtook Ratchet. “You can watch the TV or somethin...” He said wrapping himself up into the blankets. “Wont bother...me...”

“I can occupy myself quietly.” Clank responded, turning one of the magazine's pages. Clank didn't need to sleep. He could always just go into stand-by mode until Ratchet woke up, but he enjoyed the time to himself. Chances were he'd leave the room eventually and explore by himself. 

By himself...

Knowing full well the small android could take care of himself, recent events just made Ratchet feel...

Well he felt lonely. 

Despite sleep trying to take him he sat up and turned to Clank.

“Something wrong?” Clank asked, not even looking up from his reading material.

“...Hey...um...” Ratchet said in a soft tone. This made Clank look up, concern beginning to come across his glowing green eyes. Ratchet continued. “...couldya maybe...stay here with me tonight...” He mumbled.

Clank tilted his head. “You do know that speaking in a low volume does not keep me from hearing you.” 

Ratchet grumbled to himself and laid back down, back now to Clank. Never was good at this touchy feely thing. “Forget it then, I'm just being dumb.” 

As soon as he finished he felt Clank's weight on the bed. 

“You are not dumb.” 

Ratchet ignored him and pulled the covers over his shoulder.

“Yeah I am, I mean I think you're gonna make a break for the clock or something...” Ratchet muttered.

“...You really think that I would?” Clank sounded genuinely hurt. 

Now that just made him feel worse for saying it in the first place. He turned and propped up himself on his arm. “No-I mean...”

Never was good with words, Ratchet was a man of action. Why did interacting with Clank require so much thinking?

He almost wanted to smack himself when he realized what he wanted. Clank, ever worried just stood there searching Ratchet's face for what was wrong.

“Just- c’mere.” Ratchet sighed, grabbing his robotic friend and pulling him into a hug. 

It wasn't like the hug they had when they reunited, that was quick, just happened out of reflex to somehow make up for lost time. This one was much more intimate. Ratchet brought Clank as close as he could, hanging onto the robot as if his life depended on it. Always quick on the uptake Clank wordlessly returned the gesture, his small arms trying their best to embrace Ratchet. They both needed this, despite being unwilling to admit it. It was nice to finally hold Clank this close, to feel him tick and hum. He had never really thought of machines as alive before he met Clank who quickly changed his opinion. 

Clank didn't feel touch the same way as organics did. But he knew that Ratchet's fur was soft, that he was warm, that his heart had slowed to a calmer pace since internally hugging him, and that it was nice being in his arms.

Despite it being late, and Ratchet being tired, the embrace lasted for awhile. But with a content sigh eventually Ratchet loosened his grip, Still not making eye contact with Clank.

“I’m sorry.” Ratchet huffed.

“I am not going to leave you again.” Clank said assuringly. “And don't be sorry.”

“It wasn't your fault you left but I still feel like I'm blaming you.” Ratchet admitted.

“You’re afraid of losing all that you have left.” Clank stated.

Ratchet's ears drooped.

“...I know you feel this way because I do too.” 

Ratchet met Clank's gaze again after a long silence, and gave a small smile. 

“...You just love being right don't you.” He chuckled.

“Oh I take immense pleasure in it.” Clank said back in a semi sarcastic tone. 

They both began to laugh.

After wavering some, Ratchet ended up falling backwards onto the bed.

“Get some rest.” Clank said patting Ratchet's arm. 

“You too...” Ratchet replied absentmindedly.

Clank blinked. “I think I will.”

“Mn?” Ratchet barely had to lift his head to be able to see Clank flop down next to him, making him let out an amused sigh.

Finally able to close his eyes he made the final adjustments to make himself comfortable with Clank nestled against his chest. 

“G’night Clank.”

“Goodnight Ratchet.”

**Author's Note:**

> You get a virtual pat on the back if you can tell which words i bullshitted on the menu and which ones were actually taken from the games.
> 
> EDIT:thank you again to [Cottonbun ](http://cottonbun.tumblr.com/)for the lovely fanart


End file.
